Protegerte
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Y entonces Tweek cerró los ojitos, ahora convencido de que con Craig todo saldría bien. Y si no, él también daría lo mejor para protegerlo.


**Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc** **(los chicos tienen 13 años)**

 **Personajes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, historia mia.**

 **Regresa el Creek!**

* * *

 **Protegerte**

 **.**

 **.**

Sueño.

Tweek tenía sueño.

El hecho de que el preadolescente rubio hiperactivo y adicto al café tuviera ganas de dormir era una verdadera rareza. Él casi no dormía por las noches, y realmente no le importaba, pues tenía energías de sobra gracias al café.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese día el rubio se encontraba no sólo con ojeras monumentales, sino también bostezando y casi durmiéndose en clases? Pues bien, eso era un misterio. Y Craig, su aun novio, se encargó de preguntarle.

—E-esta mañana no pude tomar ni una gota de café ¡ _Ack_! No sé cómo diablos pudo ¡ _ngh_! Pasar, pero mis padres dijeron que no… había… nada—. Había respondido él, casi durmiéndose en la última frase, mientras dejaba caer lentamente su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

— ¿a qué horas te acostaste anoche, Tweek? —preguntó, su voz que habitualmente era monótona y nasal tenía un ligero toque de preocupación. Craig notó un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de su novio, quien rápidamente se recuperó.

—c-creo que a las cuatro de la mañana, m-me quedé vigilando una vez más que no vinieran los _ngh_ gnomos.

Algo le decía a Tucker que eso no era todo (comenzando por lo nervioso que se había visto respondiendo, unos nervios diferentes a lo habitual) pero decidió no indagar en ello por ahora. Craig suspiró, pensando rápido en qué hacer. En ese momento tenían clase de deporte y Tweek parecía un zombi, no estaba en condiciones de jugar baloncesto: podía arriesgarse a lastimarse, y él no quería eso.

Después de todo, se supone que los novios se protegen entre sí.

Antes de que el rubio entrara a los vestuarios, lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

— ¿C-Craig? —Bostezó — ¿qué haces?

El del chullo no le respondió y simplemente lo arrastró, huyendo de la clase. Tweek quería protestar, no quería saltarse las clases y después ser castigado y que luego… y que luego ¿qué?

Ni siquiera tenía energías para ser paranoico, mucho menos para liberarse de su agarre.

Además, la calidez de la mano de Craig siempre era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

.

Un salón de clases vacío fue fácil de encontrar. Craig se sentó en el suelo con las piernas bien estiradas, apoyando su espalda contra el escritorio del profesor. Obligó al zombi-Tweek a sentarse también, y luego lo hizo recostarse, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

—C-Craig ngh… tendremos problemas… —murmuró apenas, casi durmiéndose por la cómoda posición que tenía. Sus ojos se caían y él intentaba mantenerse despierto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Tweek—respondió, comenzando a acariciar con sus manos los alborotados cabellos rubios —. Solo descansa.

—N-no quiero dormir—afirmó.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué? —el chico se quedó callado. El moreno lo miró intensamente, esperando la respuesta.

—B-bueno…

— ¿Si?

—A-anoche… tuve una pesadilla. En ella los gnomos te secuestraban y te asesinaban _ngh_ … yo… tenía mucho miedo. Porque si te perdiera, yo…—Su voz se rompió al pronunciar esta última frase, no pudiendo completarla. —Ahora t-tengo miedo de tener otra pesadilla igual de horrible.

Craig, sorprendido, dejó de acariciarle el cabello, para luego bajar la cabeza hasta acercarse al rostro de Tweek y darle un corto beso en la frente. El rubio se sonrojó, sorprendido por la acción.

—Idiota, esos gnomos no pueden contra mí, yo soy invencible. Ahora duerme y recupérate, yo cuidaré de tus sueños.

La pequeña sonrisa que le dirigió a su novio, fue suficiente para llenar al rubio de una calidez que reconfortó su corazón. Aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él y que tanto quería.

Y entonces Tweek cerró los ojitos, ahora convencido de que con Craig todo saldría bien. Y si no, él también daría lo mejor para protegerlo.

* * *

Hola!

Pues, es Valen con un muy pequeño oneshot, casi Drabble XD, Creek.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto me pondré al dia con mis otras historias!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, son un gran apoyo para mi. Alegran mi fujoshi kokoro x)

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: volveré a escribir crack? eso depende de las nuevas parejas que salgan en el sorteo XD. Y lo que se le ocurra a mi loca cabeza.


End file.
